Bound By The Red String Of Fate
by lavi-was-here
Summary: Kanda has the hots for a new exorcist. How will it all turn out? In love or hate? Find out! D Gray Man doesn't belong to me but it's rightful owner. The only thing i own is my oc Kaoru and the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru tried to stand, her flaming red hair covering her slightly bruised face. A shadow loomed over her, a tall, dark skinned man with crosses scared across his forehead looked down with a grin. " You better pray to that god of yours, little Exorcist," he said raising his tease. Kaoru closed her eyes waiting for the end.

"Kaoru- san Komui would like to see you in his office,"

Kaoru turned to see a tall pale man, Arystar Krory, jogging toward her. His black and white Exorcist uniform looked crumpled and torn, his baggy dark eyes were filled with worry and barely seen through the white bangs that covered them

.

"Okay thanks for telling me Kro-chan," Kaoru said, laughing as the worry in his eyes began to disappear. Kaoru jogged down the long twisting hallways of the Black Order, the institution dedicated to eradicating the world of the soul devouring beasts called Akuma.

Self consciously, Kaoru entered the office. Towers of papers were everywhere. Trinkets with whirling devices ran across the room and Kaoru was too busy attempting not to step on any to notice the door close behind her, only hearing the resounding snap of the lock in place.

She quickly turned toward the sound and saw Komui leaning on the closed door. His glasses glinting in the lamplight of his office. He walks to his desk with his head held high and his hair long dark hair swing slightly behind him, looking ever the diplomat. He finds a seat amongst the clutter and gestures for Kaoru to sit on the couch opposite him.

."Ah good morning Kaoru san," Komui says," I have a mission for you," Komui said. Kaoru nods, settling down. " There are rumors of an Akuma factory in Hanoi, I want you to investigate this. You're going to be on this mission with with Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. The only reason they aren't here at the moment is their sort of occupied with something, so, they will meet you there," Komui told her.

Kaoru nods going to her room and wears her new exorcist uniform. She looks in the mirror and finds the pleated black and white exorcist skirt and skin tight exorcist shirt to her liking and begins to pack the rest of her stuff for her mission.

She walks to the Ark and steps through, heading to Hanoi,Vietnam.

"So this is Hanoi," Kaoru said to herself, "this is gonna be fun," flinging her bag over her shoulder, she quickly walks away from the ark.

Kaoru gets to the akuma factory, as she observes the movements of every single thing there before unhooking her innocence from the side of her leg. "Innocence Activate!" the red head shouts, bringing her giant ax down onto the floor, causing a giant fissure to open, making many of the akuma, and as she calls them Skull heads fall in. She grins in satisfaction, before fighting her way deeper into the factory.

"This is all too easy, don't they have anyone stronger guarding this place other than damn level two's?" she thinks as she slices a level two akuma in half.

Tyki notices the red hair of Kaoru as he grins to himself saying,"My bunny boy has come back to me." He grabs who he thinks is Lavi before kissing Kaoru. She jumps backwards putting distance between them, she looks up seeing the familiar stigmas.

"Noah!" she says, growing in agitation from the kiss he gave her. In one moment Tyki just stands there staring at Kaoru before she twists avoiding a punch thrown by the noah. She swiftly dodges his hand that was moving towards her heart, doing the splits she swings her innocence at Tyki managing to cut his side.

Kaoru looks slowly at Tyki hearing him laugh, "What's so funny you bastard," she asked him. She instinctively backs up when a familiar psychotic grin forms on his face. "Shit," she mutters to herself before being thrown across the room by Tyki's next attack.

-present-

Kaoru tries to stand up after being hit with a direct hit from the noah, Tyki Mikk. she looks up to see a wild grin on Tyki's face " You better pray to that god of yours, little Exorcist," the dark haired man said raising his tease. Kaoru closes her eyes waiting for the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Not feeling Tyki's attack, Kaoru opens her eyes, her eyes widen when she sees Allen on her left, Lavi in front of her, and Kanda to her right, all three blocking the possibly fatal attack. Kaoru smiles happily.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you," Kaoru says using Lavi's hand to get up. She takes her Ax from Allen, thanking him, before all four get into a fighting stance. Kaoru moves quickly, as if dancing, in between Tyki's attacks, forcing him focus on her not Kanda. Kanda swings Mugen downwards, slicing Tyki's shoulder, Allen uses Lavi's hammer as momentum to use his cross grave to the noahs side. Kaoru and Kanda swing their weapons down in unison, cutting Tyki's many tease in half.

Tyki frowns at the cut in his sleeve from Allens attack, "Now look what you children have done, this was my favorite shirt," Tyki said sighing.

Kaoru and Kanda run forward only to stop when candles land in front of them," I will not allow you to harm my brother," Road Kamelot says floating in the air on Lero.

Kaoru watches as Road and Tyki escape through one of Road's wardrobe. She sighs walking back to the ark with her friends.

-later that night-

Kaoru walks through the halls of the order quietly sneaking into the cafeteria to play a prank on the finders. She giggles envisioning the way that her prank will work, hearing footsteps walk towards the cafeteria she hides behind a column. Kaoru swears under her breath. Kaoru looks from behind the column to see Kanda walk into the room. She waits for him to leave, when he does she sets up the prank quickly, laughing to herself. Kaoru walks back to her room getting tripped by Kanda. Swearing at Kanda she stands up dusting herself off. "you bastard what was that for!?" she yells quietly at him. She looks up seeing the look in Kanda's eyes before blushing and running to her room quickly. Kanda smirks at her reaction.

-the next morning-

Kaoru laughs at the finders reaction to the onion bomb going off in his face. She looks around seeing the annoyed look on everyone in the cafeteria, she stops laughing. Kaoru hears someone mutter, "why couldn't she have died on that last mission?" Kaoru slams her knife into the table stands up and hurriedly leaves the cafeteria, hiding the tears forming in her eyes.

She exits the tower silently and walks through the nearest town."So thats what they all think of me," she says to herself as she passes by the pedestrians.

Hearing a scream, Kaoru hurries down the street, unhooking her innocence along the way. She swings her ax at a level three akuma. The akuma dodges before looking at her and smirking, "looks like there was an exorcist in this town after all," it said with a slight Italian accent.

Kaoru narrows her eyes before, seeing annoyed looks on every village peoples faces, she frowns fighting the akuma, the words from the cafeteria echoing through her head. She swings her ax at the akuma again, this time the ax head landing against its arm. Kaoru feels the akuma

lift her into the air and throw her through a building. The akuma smiles when it hears all the air rush from her lungs. Kaoru stands up, spitting blood from her mouth using and her innocence as a crutch.

Kaoru blinks, seeing the akuma in front of her face smiling. She looks down seeing its knife-like tail embedded in her chest. She looks at the akuma, before falling onto her back in the rubble her eyes getting cloudy. She falls into unconsciousness whispering, "Kanda..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda stands up from his table his soba spilling on the floor as his eyes glances at the redhead that happened to stand as well, both nodding at the bad feeling they had. Lavi and Kanda dash out of the cafeteria. Both grabbing onto Lavi's innocence, "Big hammer, little hammer, extend," the redhead shouts.

Kanda moves his free hand over his eyes blocking the sun, as they quickly see the akuma in the next town below the orders cliff laughing and throwing Kaoru around. Kanda's scowl deepened as he pulls Mugen out jumping from the hammer landing on top of the akuma.

The akuma looks up surprised"oh, so another exorcist has come to play with me. Good cause that other one wasn't much fun." the akuma said pointing to Kaoru, just as Lavi lands next to her.

Kanda grips Mugen tighter, activating his level two illusion. "This looks like it will be fun," the akuma says smiling. Lavi moves his head next to Kaoru's mouth, hearing a shallow breath, he moves his hand to her neck to feel for the strength of her pulse. Lavi's eyes widen barely feeling a pulse, he scoops her up using his hammer to get her help as quick as possible. He lands in front of a group of finders(which happened to be the same group who said Kaoru should have died), their eyes widen when they recognize the exorcist in Lavi's arms. Lavi runs through the halls shouting "move out of my way." He makes his way to the hospital handing her to the head nurse, whose eyes widen at the condition the young girl is in. The head nurse rushes Kaoru into surgery. Lavi goes back to the village to help Kanda though he doubted the exorcist needed it. Kanda stands in the village waiting for Lavi to come back and get him, he looks around seeing all the places Kaoru had been thrown.

When Lavi gets to Kanda, Kanda grabs onto Lavi's hammer heading back to the order as they both dash to the hospital seeing Miranda, Lenalee, Krory, Komui, and Allen already there. The vein in Kanda's forehead bulges out when he sees that beansprout holding his Kaoru's hand...'Wait did I just think my Kaoru?' the raven haired exorcist thinks, before realizing why he felt that way. "I'm in love with the usagi's cousin." he says quiet enough that none of the others heard him.

-several days later-

Kaoru opens her eyes feeling someone holding her hand. She looks down seeing Kanda holding her hand making her blush as she thinks,"W...why is he holding my hand?". Kanda looks up seeing that she's awake before smiling like nobody has ever seen before. She blushes darker, feeling Kanda brush stray hairs from her face. Kanda leans down just until his lips are a few inches from hers.


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh my gosh is Kanda really gonna kiss me?!'Kaoru screams in her head blushing like crazy. The door suddenly slams open as Kanda quickly moves his face away from Kaoru's. He looks up to see none other than the usagi, who being a Bookman noticed the irritated look on Kandas face and the slight blush on his cousin's face.

He raises his eyebrows playfully,"hmmm did I interrupt something interesting Yuu-chan~?" the redhead said testing his theory.

"Oi, usagi don't call me that name!" the raven haired teen said rising from his chair drawing Mugen. Lavi sweatdrops laughing slightly.

"I uh am just gonna...RUN!" Lavi said quickly running from the room followed by a pissed Kanda, making Kaoru laugh at her cousin's antics.

-Later on-

Kaoru walks through the halls running into the same group of finders, she looks up glaring at them in a way that Kanda would have been proud of. "Out of my way," she says pushing past them. Kaoru walks through another hall and entered the meditation room. Seeing Kanda already seated on the mats. She asks in the cheerful voice she always got while talking to him,"ne, Kanda you mind if I meditate with ya,?"

"sure," the short reply came.

She smiles settling down next to Kanda not seeing the blush the raven haired exorcist was sporting. They both meditate, "You gotta do it Kanda before that beansprout does it, do it now," echo's through Kanda's head. Kaoru looks at Kanda feeling him tap her shoulder,

"yeah Kan...". She gets cut off in the middle of her sentence when she feels Kanda's lips press against hers, causing her to blush as much as him. Kaoru falls onto her back both of Kanda's arms on each side of her head. The door opens a crack, Lavi looking in the room, his mouth hanging open. The door closes again as Lavi goes to tell Lenalee what happened.

Kanda kneels there kissing Kaoru surprised shes kissing back and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck pulling him forward. He follows her silent commands until he's almost on top of her. They break apart for air as Kanda rests his forehead on Kaoru's, their breaths mixing as they pant for air. "Aishiteru, Kaoru," Kanda says kissing her again.

"Aishiteru too Kanda," Kaoru responds smiling.


End file.
